


love it, don't leave it

by retweet_this



Category: Pod Save America (RPF)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Gen, M/M, Road Trips, Team Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 02:45:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10844859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/retweet_this/pseuds/retweet_this
Summary: They’re about half an hour into the trip when Lovett unlocks the backseat door and steps out.





	love it, don't leave it

They’re about half an hour into the trip when Lovett unlocks the backseat door and steps out. It’s lucky that they’re still by sidewalks and it’s even more lucky that all the cars are going at around the same speed as his walking pace, but Tommy freaks out anyway. Internally, at least.

He rolls down the passenger window and leans his head out. “Lovett, come on, we’re late as it is.”

“Let’s drive to Seattle, you said,” Lovett mocks. “It’ll be fun, you said. Pod saves the open road, you said.”

“I said that, actually,” Jon points out. He’s still got the car slowed, even though everyone ahead of them is slowly starting to speed up.

“I’m using the royal you, Jon,” Lovett snaps. It’s kind of funny, actually, how much fury and annoyance his small frame can contain. “Anyway, it’s been hours and we haven’t even left LA yet.”

“It’s been like five minutes,” Tommy says. “Tell me you weren’t excited when you heard the words ‘road trip’.”

Lovett’s lips purse and he crosses his arms. “I’ll only go back in if you promise me we’re driving straight to LAX and buying tickets out of there instead.”

Tommy looks at Jon, who shrugs, before looking back at Lovett. “All right, deal,” he says. “Now get in, we’re holding up traffic.”

He does get in, once Jon stops the car momentarily, and he splays himself out on the backseat, headphones in his ears and phone in his hands. Tommy waits a couple of minutes to make sure he’s not listening in, then says, “We’re not going to LAX, are we?”

“Nope,” Jon says. He’s still focus on the road ahead, an easy grip on the wheel as he leans back.

“Thought so,” Tommy sighs. “How long do you think until Lovett figures that out?”

Jon adjusts the rearview mirror and looks in the backseat. “Well, since he’s probably on Twitter right now,” he says, “I’m guessing we’ll be well out of LA before he realizes we’ve long past the airport.”

“He’s going to be angry.”

“Oh yeah. Definitely angry.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“This was a terrible idea,” Lovett says. He’s lying on the seat, bare feet pressed against the window. He’s still scrolling through his phone but his eyes are staring up at the sunroof, out into the clear blue sky. “I can’t believe you did this to us, Jon. You’re the responsible one.”

“In the words of Hannah Montana, everybody makes mistakes,” Tommy hums.

Lovett snorts. “Why are _you_ quoting Hannah Montana?”

“What?” Tommy turns his head around and raises a brow. “I can’t go around quoting Hannah Montana?”

“I mean, you can, sure,” Lovett shrugs. “But it’s a pretty gay thing to do. Believe me, I should know. I’ve quoted _plenty_ of Hannah Montana in my day.”

“Tell me about it,” Jon mumbles, lips curling into a slight smile.

“Hey, I still haven’t forgiven you,” Lovett says, snapping his fingers. “It’s hot, I’m bored, we’re miles away from any entertainment – this is a _terrible_ road trip.”

“It’s actually a pretty normal road trip,” Tommy says. “They’re all mostly boring.”

“I hate boring.”

“That’s a shocker,” John says without any venom. He shrugs. “Well, you’ll only have to be bored for about five hours.”

“ _Five_ hours?” Lovett repeats. His eyes go wide and he sits up, leaning forward and between the seats. He gives both of them an exasperated look. “That’s like a fucking _century_.” He groans dramatically and falls back into his seat. “Fuck, I should’ve gone with Dan when I had the chance. I’m going to be so fucking bored here.”

“You’re barely going to notice it,” Jon insists. “We’ll stop in a couple of hours to get gas and refill on snacks, and then we’ll be in Sacramento in no time.”

At that, Lovett visibly perks up. “Wait – we have snacks?”

Jon looks to Tommy, and then Lovett looks to Tommy, and then Tommy thinks about the plastic bag filled with trail mixes and energy drinks and candy that he set on his kitchen counter and was supposed to take with him when Jon and Lovett came by to pick him up.

“Oh, shit,” he says aloud.

Lovett groans again. “Like I said before,” he sighs, “this is a garbage road trip.” He shakes his head. “Jon Favreau and Tommy Vietor kidnap me with the promise of snacks and then fail to deliver. Sad!”

Jon rolls his eyes. “I told you we were going on a road trip and you practically jumped with excitement.”

“That’s before I learned how garbage they were going to be.” He picks his phone off the floor and, moments later, the sounds of his personal theme start playing through the speakers.

“It’s going to be a long couple of hours,” Jon sighs.

“I don’t think I’ll ever forget to bring snacks ever again,” Tommy says.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“I didn’t think it would happen, guys,” Lovett says, pressing pause on his phone, “but I think I’m finally tired of my amazing theme song.”

“Really?” Jon says, sounding genuinely surprised.

Tommy resists a laugh. “I think I got tired of it around the forty-third or forty-fourth time you played it.”

“Ha ha, very funny,” Lovett huffs. “You two were super entertained by my background dancing and amazing vocal skills, don’t try to deny it.”

“Why would we ever try to deny that?” Tommy deadpans.

“You know, we could always listen to a pod instead of just the theme to a pod,” Jon points out. He looks into the rearview again and meets Lovett’s eyes. “Did you listen to Tommy’s new pod yet?”

“No, actually,” Lovett says, raising his brows.

“I don’t want to listen to that,” Tommy says. “I mean, come on, do you listen to your own pod?” He pauses a moment to reflect on his words. “What am I saying, of course you listen to your own pod.”

“Of course he does,” Jon says. “What I don’t get is why you don’t want to listen to your own pod. Last I checked, you didn’t have some crippling self-esteem issue regarding your voice. Unless, it’s a recent development.”

“No, it’s not that. It’s just, well,” he shrugs, “I’ve already lived it – what’s the point of listening to it again?”

“What’s the point of anything, Tommy?” Lovett says, sage and nihilistic as ever. “Either we listen to your pod or it’s another round of the Lovett or Leave It theme.”

Tommy doesn’t hesitate. “Who’s ready to hear about the French elections?”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Look at this nonsense,” Lovett huffs. He pulls himself forward and shoves the iPad in Tommy’s face. “She’s crying and her tears magically heal him? That’s fucking bullshit.”

Tommy shrugs. “It’s a Disney movie, what do you expect?”

“Some actually decent writing,” Lovett replies.

“Yes, because we all know how amazing of a scriptwriter you are,” Tommy says with a roll of his eyes. “Remind me again how many seasons 1600 Pen ran for?”

Lovett narrows his eyes. “Hey, that’s a low blow.”

“Is it, though?”

“You’ve spent the whole movie complaining,” Jon points out. “Why are you watching it?”

“Because,” Lovett says, “I like to complain about it.” He sits back and holds it in his lap, frowning down on the screen. His feet are tucked in under him and he actually looks pretty cute like that, brow furrowed while he glares at Rapunzel and whatever the other guy’s name is.

“That does not come as a surprise,” Tommy admits, chuckling a little when Jon laughs.

“You guys are so mean to me,” Lovett huffs. “I don’t know why I put up with you.”

“I think it’s more we put up with you,” Jon admits.

“I’m inclined to agree,” Tommy says.

Lovett sticks his tongue out at them, and then groans. “Aw, fuck, the iPad just died.”

“That’s the second iPad you’ve killed this trip,” Tommy points out.

“Yeah, well, it’s a boring trip,” Lovett says, but without his usual flavor. He might actually be warming up to this whole thing.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Okay,” Jon says, as he parks the car in front of the pump. “I’ll fill her up, you guys go ahead and buy some snacks. Tommy, they’re all on you because we’ve spent god knows how many hours on the road without delicious things to eat.”

“I’m perfectly fine with that,” Lovett chimes in. “In fact, I’m going in right now and buying everything I can grab.” He starts walking over and Tommy quickly follows. Part of him knows that it’s impossible for Lovett to spend more than $20 buying cheap shit at a gas station, but part of him also knows that this is Jon Lovett and who the hell knows what he’s truly capable of?

“Think we can get something free out of them?” Lovett asks as Tommy pulls open the door for him.

“We’re not getting free stuff. Why would we even get free stuff?”

“We’re media moguls now, Tommy,” Lovett says, as though that should’ve been obvious. “That’s what happens with moguls – they get free stuff from people who recognize.”

Tommy rolls his eyes. “We’re paying for everything we’re getting.”

“Buzzkill,” Lovett grumbles, looking exaggeratedly grumpy, and the corners of Tommy’s mouth quirk.

He can’t help but hum that godforsaken but insanely catchy theme song under his breath, watching Lovett enter the candy aisle while he heads for the coolers and grabs a couple of waters and some chilled Starbucks coffees.

Lovett comes up from behind him as he’s setting his things on the register, and Tommy turns around to see his arms full of almost every type of candy available – no nuts, no chips, just chocolatey goodness.

“There’s no way we’re going to be eating all of that,” Tommy says. “And we can’t even take it into the airport with us. There’s no way.”

“But I want it,” Lovett says. He sticks out his lower lip. “Please?”

It’s a testament to how, despite the amount time he’s been spending with Lovett, how Tommy still has no idea how to deny him anything. He lets out a sigh and steps aside to let him dump his goodies on the counter.

“Sorry about this,” he says to the cashier, later, while Lovett is looking at some knickknacks by the door. “He’s a little… eccentric.”

“It’s fine,” the cashier says with a slight chuckle, handing him the bags. “You two make a cute couple.”

Tommy doesn’t correct her and he wonders why. He gives an awkward wave, gesturing Lovett along as they head out. Jon runs over, and then past them, mumbling something about having to use the restroom, so they just walk slowly over to their idling car.

“Did you get any fancy Starbucks drink?” Lovett asks him.

“Yeah, right here,” Tommy rifles through one of the bags and passes him a bottled frappe.

“Mmm, caramel,” Lovett hums. “I mean, these drinks are all sugar and ridiculously unhealthy but fuck if they don’t taste good.” He shakes the bottle and opens it, only to have some spray him in the face.

Tommy bites the inside of his cheek to stop himself from laughing. “Hey, uh, I think you spilled some on yourself there, Lovett.”

“No, _really_?” Lovett glares at him and scrunches his face, trying to lick away the liquid around his mouth. “Fuck, it’s everywhere.”

“Let me help,” Tommy says. He sets the bags down on the floor and leans forward, wiping the edge of his nose with his sleeve.

Something clicks in that moment. Lovett’s eyes are warm and brown and his lashes flutter when Tommy bridges the distance between them and kisses him. He tastes like artificial caramel flavoring and dry mouth but there’s a hand on the back of his head and Tommy leans his head down and Lovett is on the tip of his toes and his lips are chapped but his tongue is soft and –

“Wow, I’m gone for five seconds and our entire group dynamic changes in the meantime,” Jon says. He crosses his arms and gives them both a smug expression as they quickly pull apart. Tommy feels his face burn and Lovett runs a hand through his hair, clearing his throat.

There’s a beat of silence and then Jon asks, “When did this even start?”

Lovett pulls out his phone. “About… a minute ago.”

“Huh,” Jon nods. “Well, if you guys can just keep it going until the wedding – you don’t know how hard it’s been on Emily and me to find someone who’d be either of your dates.”

“Why has it been hard?” Lovett huffs. “I’m an incredibly likeable person – why else would I be respected on _both_ sides?”

Tommy raises a brow. “Have you met yourself, Lovett?”

He rubs his chin thoughtfully. “Well, I am a notoriously expensive date,” he concedes.

“Tell me about it,” Jon says. He’s got this grin on his face while he’s talking to both of them and Tommy has a pretty good idea as to why. “All right,” he says, grabbing the bags off the floor, “so, which one of you two is driving this time around?”

Lovett looks at him, then laughs, and laughs, and then gets into the passenger side and closes the door.

Tommy takes the keys out of Jon’s hand and says, “Be careful when you’re opening any of the Starbucks drinks.”

“Will do,” Jon winks.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The sun’s starting to lower, orange and pink lights coloring their surroundings, and Tommy can feel Lovett’s eyes on him. He clears his throat and hopes he’s not blushing – or, well, not blushing all that much.

“What are you looking at?” he asks.

“Nothing,” Lovett says, in a way that is very clearly a lie. He sees Tommy’s expression and rolls his eyes. “You’re just a very focused driver.”

“Thanks, I guess?”

“You guess?” Lovett gives him a look.

Tommy raises a brow. “Are you trying to flirt with me or something?”

“I don’t know,” Lovett shrugs. “Are you trying to flirt with me with your… good driving skills?”

“What?” Tommy asks, confused.

“Yeah, I should’ve thought that one through a little bit before I said it out loud.”

Tommy shakes his head and lets out a chuckle, smiling despite himself. “You’re ridiculous, you know that?” he says.

“Oh, you love it,” Lovett scoffs.

A couple of miles of silence go by, sunset tones lighting up Lovett’s skin out of the corner of Tommy’s eye, while Jon lies down in the back, book covering his face.

“You know,” Lovett says, suddenly, “it’s always been on my sexual bucket list to have sex in the woods.”

Tommy’s brain stops for a second but the reply comes easily. “I – what? We can’t stop in the middle of a highway to have sex on the side of a road. Besides, we don’t even have condoms.”

“Speak for yourself,” Lovett huffs. “I’m always prepared for the occasion.”

“Yeah, well… Jon’s in the car.”

“He’s fast asleep. He won’t even notice that we’ve stopped.” Lovett looks over his shoulder and to the backseat. “Hey, Jon, we’re about to have sex on the side of the highway. Speak now or forever hold your peace.”

“No one’s having sex anywhere,” Jon replies.

Tommy sputters. “What – you were awake?”

“I never went to sleep,” Jon admits. He removes the book from his face and gives them a cheeky grin. “You know, you two are _terrible_ at flirting.”

Lovett throws a packet of M&Ms at him and he dissolves into a fit of laughter.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Later, when the sun is much lower and signs for Sacramento are showing up and Jon has his head leaned back and mouth open in a silent snore, Lovett says, quietly, “Why don’t we try it?”

“Try what?” Tommy asks.

“Us,” Lovett says, gesturing to the space between them. “You know, like being… together. Why don’t we try it?”

Tommy licks his lips. “I don’t know,” he says, then pauses. “No, that’s a lie. I’m just… what if it doesn’t work out? What if we can’t make it work and it completely ruins our friendship?”

Lovett turns his head and looks at him, and Tommy wishes he could look back. “Why wouldn’t it work out?” he asks. His voice is soft, softer than it usually is, and filled with such an uncertainty that it physically pains Tommy’s chest.

“I don’t know,” he replies, and it’s the truth.

A car passes them by, and then they’re taking the exit for the airport. Lovett’s looking at the road now, but his hand reaches out and rests on Tommy’s leg. “Hey,” he says, “promise me that no matter what happens, we’ll try to stay friends. All right?”

Tommy takes a hand off the wheel and gives Lovett’s a gentle squeeze. “I promise,” he says.

“Good.”

They’re still holding hands when they reach the first light and Jon wakes up with a yawn, stretching out his back. “Hey, we’re almost there,” he hums. “You know, this was really fun. I’m actually kind of sad it’s almost over…” he scratches his chin and opens his mouth.

“Jon,” Lovett says, “I swear to God, if you suggest we make that 10-plus hour car drive to Seattle, we are leaving you here and you can hitchhike back to LA.”

Jon laughs and so does Tommy and eventually Lovett settles for a reluctant smile. He squeezes his hand again and smiles back.

They’ll make it work, he thinks. Somehow, they’ll make it work.

**Author's Note:**

> I listened to the Lovett or Leave It theme 60x while writing this.


End file.
